The Coming Of Envy
by gUiTaRgUrL1993
Summary: It is mainly about Envy's past life and a different way of how he came across Ed. Okay I don't own FMA and be nice its my first fan fiction. :


"The coming of Envy"

It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon. The Ed and Al wallowed in their sadness of losing their mother. Ed believes that there is not much left he can lose, but he was in for a rude awakening. Ed quite often thought of bringing their mother back with alchemy, Al tried not thinking of their mother at all, the pain was already too much. Losing her and having no father has temporarily scared the boys at the moment and left them bewildered. Ed finally came out and spoke after staring into the distance, with his eyes gleaming towards the sunlight, "Brother, we shall bring mother back with alchemy…"

There was a long awkward pause between the two. "Yes, Brother…" Al replied.

When the boys had went into their father's old room. Al cleared of the floor while Ed began to draw a transmutation circle. They set up all the chemicals that resulted to what is made up of the human body. They had sodium menthol, oxygen, carbon dioxide, and the rest of the chemicals they needed to resurrect their mother. They put the chemicals in the middle of the transmutation circle. "Brother, what are we going to do if we do not bring mother back?" Al asked.

"Brother! Do not think negatively, for that is the last thing we need now!" Ed exclaimed.

Al put his head down shamefully. "Ok give me your finger…" Ed told Al.

Al gave him his finger and Ed pulled out a piece of hard paper. Ed slit Al's finger and told him to drop it over the middle of the transmutation circle. Ed did the same to his finger. "Our blood is from her; because of this our blood is just as equal as hers…" Ed began to explain.

Al, in his heart he knew that something was wrong… very wrong. He wanted to make Ed stop, but he couldn't. Ed would not listen. Ed was focused on bringing mother back and that only. He claimed that they could not live without her. When they were ready the gate came upon them, but something was wrong, oh so wrong. The alchemy took Ed's arm and his leg, and took all of Al. Al's soul was then implanted into the closest item… a suit of armor. When it was over there was not an equal trade and the alchemy did not work. Ed lay there screaming, Al, now occupied in a suit of armor, picked Ed up and went to Winery's house. The door lay open Al on one knee holding Ed up. "Please take him in he'll bleed to death!" Al exclaimed.

Winery's grandmother patched his arm up and his leg with white tourniquet. Ed lay there to rest. Al sat right next to him until he woke up. Winery and her grandmother implanted a prosthetic leg and arm on Ed. When that happened the boys thanked Winery and her grandmother and had gone back to their house for the last time. Ed wanted to go past the gates. He wanted to go beyond alchemy. Al got another feeling and still did not act on it. Ed explained to Al, "We could use the alchemy we have learned to open up the gates, I want to go beyond the gates…" Ed said looking straight at Al.

"Brother I have a feeling, something is very wrong…" Al told him.

Ed looked around. With the last remark of Al it had discouraged Ed greatly. "We are going to have to take that chance…" Ed stood up greatly.

Al went along with Ed they set the transmutation circle up in their father's old room again and began to find something as equal value as a stuffed animal they tore up and shred to pieces. It began, everything was spinning and twirling. Then it was very still. "What…! But how! This couldn't be! Nothing happened…!" Ed screamed and hit the floor.

"Why isn't there a stuffed animal brother?" Al asked Ed.

"I don't know we did everything-… correctly?" Ed said in a small ranged voice.

"What did we do wrong?" Al replied

"Nothing absolutely nothing… do you think we may have passed the gate already? Do you think we are on the other side?" Ed told him.

There was a knock on the door. The boys ran up the stairs and opened the door. There stood there mother but, how? The boys gleamed towards her. She had a different smile on her face than she usually did time to tome. This wasn't a normal smile at all. But at the moment the boys didn't care. "Alright boys, lets go down stairs…" Their mother told them.

Ed looked at Al with an eyebrow up. "But you never liked going down there?" They said.

"Well I want to show you something"

"Ok"

The boys followed behind her. She wouldn't let them go outside. She wouldn't even let them look out a window. "Ok boys I want to talk to you… about alchemy…" Their mother looked at them with a retched smile.

"Um ok…what do you want to know?"

"Well I…"

There was a long pause. Then Ed finally asked what she wanted to know. "Well Al, for me to be with you and Ed I need you to sacrifice yourself so I fully… come… back."

There was another pause and Al looked at Ed. "But mother that would mean? Al? What?" Ed was stumped as to why his mother would do such a thing.

"Just do it if you really love me… you have come all this way to bring me back now bring me back!" She screamed.

The boys were frightened, very frightened. Ed cam up and spoke, "You could not be my mother, why you, you are probably just another homunculi! You could not possibly me mother!" Ed screamed.

Right then and there their mother's face turned a gleaming red as the boys stepped back. It turns out it was homunculi. Its hair was green; eyes were like fire at that moment. "The only reason you wanted is for your lousy soul! What is your name anyways?" Ed asked.

"Envy…" he said.

And then Envy tackled Ed while Al stepped back in fear. Then while Ed finally mounted Envy and was ready to punch with his hand held high the face of Ed's mother appeared on Envy. "Hard to kill someone you love isn't it you twit?" Envy sneered.

Ed looking confused dropped to the floor. Envy turned into his natural form and punched him into the ground. "You've crossed the gates, you know that right?" Envy told him.

"I… I… I did?"

"How else do you think I kicked your ass?" Envy said cockily.

Ed put his head down and Envy disappeared………………….


End file.
